


NUDGE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Suggestive, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Sunstreaker gives out his own punishment to Sideswipe.





	NUDGE

Sunstreaker sulks behind his brother, wishing that he hadn’t gotten caught with the moron pulling the prank. ‘Didn’t even get to see the results,’ he grips at himself and sends a mental pinch along the bond to Sideswipe who hops a bit to awareness. 'Fragger had been falling asleep!’ Sunstreaker is tempted to gun his engine, but both of them were under strict orders from Prowl to behave, lie low, or else they would be given over to the Hacket. The raging Hatchet who was currently out for their sparks. They really did need to find a more reasonable target for their pranks, not that riling Ratchet up wasn’t fun or made his systems quiver. It was just a dangerous gamble. Sunstreaker still remembered when Ratchet had followed thru on one of his threats and reformatted them into cleaning drones for a week.

Sunstreaker wuffs and settles back down on his tires, bored out of his circuits. He flicks a sensor at his brother and realizes Sideswipe has dozed off again. However, instead of sending a mental kick to wake him up, Sunstreaker inched forward to gently rest his bumper against Sideswipe’s. He chuckles as he turned his engine over softly to create a wonderful rolling sub-sonic vibration that would echo throughout Sideswipe’s frame. A moment later Sunstreaker is smiling smugly, internally of course, as he receives several pings from Sideswipe telling him to knock it off. Feeling devious, Sunstreaker sends a mental image of Sideswipe tied down in his berth while Sunstreaker polished him inside and out. He sent a strong burst of lust and possession over their bond before backing off to enjoy the visuals of Sideswipe’s frame shaking. The fact that Sunstreaker kept his field teasingly swiping over Sideswipe’s certainly wasn’t helping the other frontliner calm down either. ::Gonna make you scream my designation until Ratch or Aide has to replace your vocals.:: He adds over their bond when an incoherent whine echoes back to him. They had a few more hours at the car show, and Sunstreaker was going to make the most of it by revving his brother up as much as possible.


End file.
